


Of Angels and Football Stars

by XxJearminxX



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Adorable Armin, Bottom Armin Arlert, Eventual Smut, Fluff, High School AU, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, hopelessly in love Jean, masturabtion, top Jean Kirschstien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxJearminxX/pseuds/XxJearminxX
Summary: High school was rough. Between maintaining social status, being Captain of the football team, and trying to keep his sexuality a secret from everyone, All while being hopelessly in love with his Physics tutor, Jean kirchstien was having a stressful Junior year.A very casual and fluffy Jearmin High school AU in which Jean tries his absolute best to hate the adorable blonde physics tutor, but fails miserably.





	1. That bastard Eren Yeager

  Jean Kirchstien has known that he was gay since freshmen year when he'd suddenly realized how much more appealing it'd be to suck a dick rather than perform oral sex on a girl. It wasn't that he didn't find some girls pretty or attractive, just that he found guys to be a lot more so. The first guy he had every had a crush on had been his best friend, Marco, but the crush had all but faded by the end of the ninth grade. 

Jean wouldn't really say he was hiding the fact that he preferred men over women from people, he just hadn't exactly mentioned it to anyone besides Marco and his mother. 

Well, that and his bastard of a teammate, Eren Yeager, had beaten him to he punch when he rolled up to practice the year before with a senior (His name was Levi or something) on his arm the day Jean had decided to come out to the rest of the team.

If Jean didn't know any better, he'd think Yeager had somehow known about Jean's plans and decided to upstage him. 

So here Jean was, halfway through the first semester of his Junior year, still putting on the whole "straight guy" facade. He'd never had a boyfriend, never wanted a girlfriend, and worst of all? He was captain of the football team and the only one on the team who hasn't gotten laid.

Jean swears the world is against him.

Looking at the clock on the library wall, he let out a frustrated sigh. It was 5:57, his new physics tutor was almost an hour late.

Deciding he was done waiting, Jean moves to get up form the little nook in the corner, stretching and letting out a loud yawn. He's just about to grab his books and leave when he hears someone walk up behind him, breathing fast as if they had just finished running a marathon.

"Oh my gosh!" The stranger heaves out behind him, "I'm so so sorry! My friend had borrowed my physics text book and it took me forever to track him down."

Jean turns to reply, but instead of a tutor Jean swears he's looking at an angel. The boy is short, barely coming up to Jean's collar bone, his golden locks are pulled into a messy bun and strands of hair are flying out everywhere. His blue eyes are a gorgeous shade of ocean blue, and the amount of expression in them is mesmerizing. His porcelain skin is striking paired with the black button up he's wearing, and the white skinny jeans emphasize his curvy, feminine hips.  
Jean can't help but wonder what he looks like from behind.

"U-um... it's fine... really..." Jean mumbled out, feeling his face start to flush the longer he stares at his tutor, his mouth ridiculously dry.

"I'm really sorry I kept you waiting, Jean." The boy apologizes once more, brushing his bangs out of his eyes as he moves to sit down next to Jean. 

"Y-you know my name?..." He knows my name! 

The blonde raises an eyebrow at him. "Well, yes?... I agreed to tutor you... not to mention you're captain of the football team? It'd be weirder if I didn't know who you were."

"Oh, right... uh, so what's your name?" Jean stutters over his words, face getting even redder.

"Armin." The blonde, Armin, laughs a little. Jean can't help but compare the sound to that of a choir of Angels singing.

"Okay, Armin... shall we get started?..." Jean asks, cringing when he hears his voice crack.

Armin snorts a little, covering his mouth while trying to suppress his giggles. When he finally composes himself he looks up at Jean with a little grin, causing Jean to (somehow) get even redder. 

"Yeah, physics." 

It was at that moment, Jean Kirchstien knew, he was falling for this boy.Something in the back of his mind clicked, and he realized, he was fucked.


	2. Mary, Makayla, Mikasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive feedback! It really motivates me to keep writing!

It had been two months since Jean had met Armin, which meant it had been two months since he fell in love. As well as two months of constant guilty fantasies about the physics genius that Jean refused to acknowledge once they were over.

It was a problem, a serious one. Jean could barely get through a tutoring session without his mind wandering to thoughts about what Armin would look like bent over a table. The extremely graphic fantasies weren’t the only problem, either. He was constantly wondering what dating the blonde wound be like, thinking up new jokes to make him laugh, as well as going over their wedding plans in his mind. The theme would be centered around the ocean, it’d be outdoors on a beach. All the tables would have center pieces made of seashells, starfish, and pearls. (Jean had quickly learned about Armin fascination with the ocean and thought Armin would appreciate the theming) Maybe he could get Armin into a wedding dress? A dress would defiantly help with the honeymoon activities later that night- 

“Jean!”

Jean jumps, shocked out of his wedding planning by the blonde himself. Armin stares at him, an annoyed expression on his face. “we need to study. I thought you said studying at your house would help you focus more?”

“Yeah... sorry, got distracted...”

Armin looks at him confused for a moment before going back to reading the text book. Jean, on the other hand, goes back to thinking about Armin in a wedding dress, how it would hug his hips, how easy it’d be to pull up... the matching panties underneath- 

“Oh my god!” Armin suddenly exclaims, slamming the book shut. He turns to Jean, a look of anger on his face. Jean, ashamed with himself, can’t help but think about how cute Armin is when he’s angry.

“What’s got you so distracted?” Armin asks, eyebrows furrowed.

Jean flushes, stumbling over his words. “you know... f-football...”

“Football?” Armin says flatly, “football makes you blush and stare off into space?”

Jean flushes harder, feeling mortified that he’d been caught. “I really like football?...” he tries.

Armin lets out a long sigh “who is she?”

Jean blinks

Ocean blue eyes roll, the blonde is clearly not amused. “I’m not an idiot, Kirschstien. You are obviously pining over some girl, so what her name?”

Jean’s at a loss for words, is he really that obvious? God, he hopes he never made a noise. What if he noticed that boner he popped last week? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck- 

“I know I’m just your tutor, but I can have a normal conversation. I may not be the best in the whole girl department with me being gay and all but I can offer some sort of advice.” Armin offers, the annoyance in his tone quickly being replaced with warmth.

Jean blinks. Armin is gay?

Armin is gay.

Armin is gay. 

Jean yelps when he feels the book hit his chest. He looks back up at Armin, who looks as if he’s expecting him to say something. 

Oh right, the girls name.

Jean panics. He has no idea who’s name to say. Sasha? No, that’s Connie’s girl. Ymir? No, she’s very much a lesbian. Krista? No, Ymir would murder him. Annie? No, Annie would murder him. He was running out of options, fast. Suddenly, he remembers, Yeager’s friend, the one all the boy’s keep trying to ask out. What was her name? Mary? Makayla? No... 

“Mikasa!” Jean yells triumphantly, proud of himself for remembering the raven haired girls name. He isn’t aware of the wide-eyed stare he’s receiving from the blonde until he looks up. 

“You... have a crush on Mikasa?...” he asks, his voice quiet. 

“U-um... yes?...” Jean squeaks out, confused by the reaction. “Is it a problem?...”

“No! No, of course not!” Armin exclaims, the look of shock morphing into one of excitement. “Just surprised, I didn’t think you knew her but then again, you are on the football team with Eren. I just assumed since you didn’t realize who I was, you wouldn’t know her either, guess I was wrong.”

What? What did he mean by “not realize who he was”? And what did Yeager have to do with-

Oh.

Holy shit.

It was then that Jean remembered. At the football games, next to Levi and Mikasa, there was always a figure with a Trost High hoodie, always cheering on Yeager. He’d been at every game, he’d always been there. 

—

“You’re having trouble in physics?” Yeager had said, looking over his shoulder like the mosey bastard he was.

“Yeah, so?” Jean had shot back, shoving the test into his backpack.

“Well, I have a tutor, he’s really good.”

“Really?” 

— 

“Seriously? Jean!” Armin yells, shocking Jean back into reality once again. “If you’re thinking about her this much, you just really be in love with her.”

“Yeah...” Jean mumbles, still shell shocked at the realization that this was Yeager’s best friend. The one he had bragged about in practice, the one he had gotten into all those crazy situations with back in grade school, this was him. 

The boy he was hopelessly in love with was Eren Yeager’s best friend.

“I’m going to try my absolute best to get you two together.” Armin grins, eyes bright. “Me and Eren have been trying to get her to go out on a date for forever! This could be good for both of you!” 

“Yeah... great...”

Armin’s starting to bounce slightly, planning out Jean’s game plan. He was talking fast, his eyes shining with enthusiasm as he bounced on Jean’s bed, an excited grin on his face. His hair starting to come out of the loose bun he’d tied it up in. “You two will be so cute together!”

As Jean stared blankly at the wall, he barely manages to fake some enthusiasm, thousands of thoughts racing in his mind. He was sweaty, and he felt sort of sick. Jean had a feeling, a very bad feeling. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew: 

Everything was about to go terribly wrong.


End file.
